


Большая гоблинская свадьба и другие истории

by wild_water



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Orgy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_water/pseuds/wild_water
Summary: Описание:1. За свои действия надо отвечать. Флитвика женят. По-гоблински.2. Дети - цветы жизни. У нашей пары их аж трое.3. Кинковая зарисовка





	1. Большая гоблинская свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Крюковик - Главный Пейринг Всея Фандома!  
> МПРЕГ, оргия, кроссдрессинг, расчлененка и прочие извращения  
> Драбблы написаны для гоблинского цикла для Фандомной Битвы 2013
> 
> Бета: **Mrs N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За свои действия надо отвечать. Флитвика женят. По-гоблински.

— Это просто безобразие! Попрание всех договоренностей! Если ситуация не будет исправлена к завтрашнему утру, все отделения Гринготтса в Британии будут закрыты! — разорялся в кабинете у Кингсли Верховный гоблин Кособород Кривозубый — он же, по совместительству, генеральный директор Гринготтса.  
  
Делегация разозленных гоблинов, сопровождавшая его, заполнила весь кабинет министра.  
  
— Свадьба должна состояться сегодня же! — продолжал Кособород. — Ни один гоблин не может родиться ублюдком.  
  
— А почему вы уверены, что отец ребенка — маг? — наконец-то и Кингсли удалось вставить слово.  
  
— Гоблин может забеременеть только от мага!  
  
Вперед вытолкнули Крюкохвата. Тяжелое платье из белой парчи, расшитое золотом и брильянтами, не скрывало довольно-таки округлившийся животик.  
  
— И кто же отец? — только длительный дипломатический опыт помог Кингсли сохранить спокойствие.  
  
— Он! — длинный кривой палец Крюкохвата нацелился на прячущегося за Минервой Флитвика.  
Представители Хогвартса были еще с утра приглашены к министру по требованию Гринготтса.  
  
— Не может быть! Мы же только один раз, на празднике Победы... — Флитвик весьма смутно помнил, что было в тот день. Эльфийское вино было крепким, гоблиновка на мухоморах — еще крепче, а компания Крюкохвата — приятно-расслабляющей.  
  
Не то чтобы Флитвик не хотел жениться или заводить детей, хотел, но попозже... Хотя — воспоминания об упругой, тесной, зеленой заднице Крюкохвата были самые приятные.  
  
— Хмм, я как-то не собирался жениться… — ну, нельзя же было не поторговаться — будущие родственники не поймут.  
  
— Филиус, твой долг — спасти экономику магической Британии! — начал Кингсли, но ему не дали договорить.  
  
— Спасать — это дело Поттера, — встрял Снейп. — Он же Избранный! Волдеморта нет — пусть идет к гоблинам.  
  
— Не-е-ет! — закричали хором гоблины. — Никакого Поттера в Гринготтс мы не пустим!  
  
— Не отдам! — вторил им Флитвик.  
  
— Ну, если Филиус не возражает, то конечно, можно было бы и поженить. Но у нас пока еще не разрешены однополые браки. Визенгамот такой закон не одобрит. — Кингсли тоже хотелось выторговать хоть что-то.  
  
— Не важно, у нас — разрешены. Церемония в банкетном зале Гринготтса через два часа, — Кособород, сопровождаемый свитой и невестой, гордо удалился. Остался только Ург Узкоглазый — для подготовки брачного договора.

 ***

Свадьбу сыграли скромно, по-гоблински. Было всего около пары сотен гостей, в основном родственники Крюкохвата.  
  
Гости разместились на удобных диванчиках в большом зале по соседству со спальней и приготовились. Гоблины были категорически против заглушающих заклятий — счастье влюбленных должны разделять все их близкие. И молодожены оправдали ожидание. Всю ночь из спальни раздавались стоны, удары плоти о плоть, крики "Ещё! Да! Глубже! Сильнее! Да-да-д-а-а!" Периодически крики сменялись звуками посасывания и причмокиванием. Скрипела и трещала кровать, а её деревянная спинка время от времени яростно колотилась в стену — наутро, по традиции, молодожены должны были предъявить гостям обломки мебели.  
  
Но гости вскоре перестали прислушиваться. Одежда полетела на пол, члены обнажились, истекающие смазкой гоблинки оседлали своих соседей. Разбившись на пары и тройки, гости вторили звукам и действиям за стеной. Кого-то опрокинули на пол, кого-то перекинули через стол. Несколько гоблинов-подростков свились в клубок у камина, наслаждаясь друг другом и ожидая развлекающихся с женами наставников.  
  
Сидящие во глава стола старейшины, уже слабые телом, но крепкие духом, наслаждались запахом и звуками секса, вспоминая молодость и свадьбы — свои и чужие:  
  
— Да, Крюкохват женится на волшебнике, но традиции соблюдены. Хотя в наше время молодежь на свадьбах ебалась резвее и с большей сменой поз. Ведь всем известно: чем изощреннее, яростнее и разнообразнее трахаются на свадьбе гости, чем дольше продолжится оргия — тем удачнее будет семейная жизнь молодоженов, здоровее дети и выше доход.


	2. Цветы жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дети - цветы жизни. У нашей пары их аж трое.

 

Детки получились — просто заглядение. Зелененькие, цвета болотной жижи, носатенькие, ушастенькие. В положенный срок, измучив отцов криками, они обзавелись замечательными, длинными и острыми зубками.  
  
В срок начали ползать, потом бегать, и Флитвику пришлось просить у Минервы пару эльфов — иначе за детками было не уследить.  
  
К трем годам дети резво болтали и на гоблинском, и на английском, к четырем — читали. Любимица Крюкохвата, Эсмеральда Кривозубка, уже к шести освоила начальный курс арифмантики — у девочки были явные способности к точным наукам.  
  
— Ни в какой Хогвартс она не поедет! — заявил гордый отец. — Во-первых, там не смогут должным образом развить её способности, а во-вторых, разве глупые маги смогут оценить по достоинству её изысканную красоту!  
  
Сыновья, к огорчению Флитвика тоже получились не в «мамочку» — никто из них не выказывал способностей к Чарам. Родившийся первым Маркус Ухорыл был спокойным и мастеровитым. Он любил работать с металлами, хотел стать учеником кузнеца.  
  
А вот Тиберий Кровонос... Мальчик рос любознательным и шустрым, много времени проводил на кухне, помогая разделывать мясо. Он пристрастился к гоблинской кухне — особенно к блюдам из сырого протухшего мяса. Он заготавливал его сам. Ловил в Запретном лесу разную мелкую живность — лягушек, мышей, крыс и даже кроликов. Свежевал и потрошил. Кишки промывал и развешивал на просушку в своей комнате. Отделял головы и хорошенько их провяливал на солнышке. Тушку разделывал — лапки отдельно, спинку отдельно, нежное мясо с брюшка — отдельно. Раскладывал на тарелочки и расставлял их по всей квартире.  
  
Запах стоял… истинно гоблинский. Когда мясцо доходило до кондиции, покрывалось серовато-зеленым налетом, Тибби с причмокиванием лакомился им, иногда угощая родителей и брата с сестрой.  
  
— Да, вряд ли сын сможет учиться в Хогвартсе, — грустно думал Флитвик. — Ему же там есть будет нечего!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драббл является сиквелом к крюковику **agua-tofana** "Последствия"


	3. Шляпка и туфельки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинковая зарисовка с кросдрессингом

На подарочной коробке с бельем лежала воздушная розовая шляпа с вуалью. Изящные лакированные туфельки гордо сверкали бриллиантовой пряжкой.  
  
Переодевшись, Флитвик повернулся к большому зеркалу. Он примерил шляпку, подтянул чулки и кокетливо отставил ножку в розовой туфельке.  
  
Крюкохват сглотнул — любимый выглядел восхитительно! Черный корсет стягивал тело, розовые кружевные трусики едва прикрывали круглую попку. В зеркале отражался выглядывавший из-за кромки трусиков сочащийся смазкой член.  
  
Гоблин схватил Флитвика за стянутую корсетом талию и перекинул через «Всемирную историю магии» — книга была очень подходящей высоты. Через пару секунд от нового наряда остались только шляпка и туфельки. Да и те закатились под стол.


End file.
